The overall objective is to gain an understanding of the importance of protein-protein and protein-lipid interactions in complex biological systems. We are studying the interaction between the heavy and light chains of immunoglobulins and that between the component polypeptide chains of the erythrocyte membrane protein, spectrin. We are characterizing a variety of membrane proteins and serum lipoproteins and determining their interaction with several detergents and selected biological lipids.